Hoshina & Souma
by KurenaiAkanexX
Summary: Hoshina Utau is on the plane on her way to go to Tokyo,Japan. But what happens when she meets a mysterious guy on board? What happens if he gets her in danger? Will she be able to be safe with him? Rated T for language


**Me- Hey guys, it's me, B-Chan!**

**A-Chan: & me A-Chan! ^-^ **

**Me- Sadly yush **

**A-Chan- That's mean B-Chan! T^T**

**Me- No shit, A-Chan =_=**

**Kukai- o-o weirdos, anyways this is B-Chan's new story**

**A-Chan- & IT'S KUTAU! ^-^! *happy dances***

**Utau- UGH NO! Don't even dare put me with that horrible monster! *glares at Kukai***

**Kukai- -_- really Utau? **

**Disclaimer- o-o'' B-Chan doesn't own the movie Knight & Day**

**Amu: Tom Cruise is fucking Hot!**

**Me- I agree ^-^**

**Everyone: ENJOY! :]**

**Chapter 1 Meeting**

**Utau's POV**

I was texting my best friend, Hinamori Amu in my limo. Today I'm going to Tokyo, Japan to see my best friend in the whole wide world get married with the famous Tsukiyomi Ikuto, or should I say my brother. Anyways the driver pulled onto the airport parking lot. I got out and just walked straight towards the door of the airport. My servant or slave whichever you want was right behind me carrying my luggage. Of course he was struggling and as always I'm strict when it comes to struggling. "Kuran-san please hurry up with my luggage I can't miss my flight." I said sternly and walking quickly to the counter to buy my ticket.

The lady was in her sailor blue uniform and typing away on the computer not looking up towards me. "Ahem" I coughed to get her attention. She looked up from the computer and smiled. Ugh, really? Bitch please we all know behind that damn smile is that you're dying to strangle each and one of your customers or whatever because you hate this god damn job. Well bitch it ain't our fault you choose to be this. I didn't smile back at her just gave her a poker face look. "One ticket to Tokyo, Japan please." I said turning my attention back on my phone. She typed away on her computer. "What time would you like to depart, Ma'am?" She said as she looked up at me. "Right now would be a good time." I said getting impatient.

Yeah I'm not really the 'patient' type. I just want to get my damn ticket and get on the plane and land safe and sound and go shopping! Sheesh, that's all I ask for. Anyways she did some more typing and finally gave me my ticket. "Thank you and please come again." She said with that same smile. I sweat dropped and walked away with Kuran-San behind me carrying my bags. I turned to him and smiled my sweet smile that is so rare of me to do. "I'll take it from here Kuran-San." I said nicely and took my luggage from him. He smiled and bowed. "You are very welcome Ms. Hoshina. Have a safe trip. Good luck on the wedding day!" He said and left out the airport. I turned towards my destination but was having trouble navigating to where I was suppose to be at. Where the hell is my gate? Wait what the hell _is _my gate? I had like a mini fight in my head that I didn't see where I was going.

_THUMP! _I landed on my butt on the ground. 'Ow' was the only thing I said before looking up and saw a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes staring into my violet pools. "I'm so sorry Ma'am. Let me help you with that!" He said as he took my hand and helped me up. I muttered a quick thanks and looked at all my stuff scattered on the floor. "Great," I said in a low whisper. He probably noticed me staring at the ground that he went and got all my luggage together. "Here and sorry again." He said smiling. "Thanks, but it's not my fault. It's mine for not watching where I was going." He smiled and looked at gave me my ticket that I guess must of dropped. "Tokyo?" He asked and I nodded while getting my ticket. "Gate 12." He said smirking and left carrying his only bag. I guess I was blushing cause I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

I snapped out of my thoughts and walked towards Gate 12 with my luggage. The two ladies in front of the door way were chatting away while checking the tickets from the passengers. I walked up to them and handed mine to the hazel nut head one. She looked at the ticket and frowned. I gave her a confused look and she looked back handing me my ticket back. "Gomenasai ma'am but your flight isn't until 8 at night." I gave her my what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about look. "Oh no I specially bought my ticket for at this time to go to Tokyo." I said she still shook her head. "I'm sorry but it says here on your ticket that your flight isn't until 8." I looked at her and didn't care about the people protesting behind me. "Look," I glanced at her name tag. "Gen, I have to be in this flight. Cause I have a wedding to go to. My baby sister is getting married and I really don't want to disappoint her for being late on her very first wedding day. I mean you'd understand, right?" I said smiling my sweetest smile.

I think she gave in and looked at me and smiled. "I'll go talk one of the ladies of there to see if theres a flight available for you right now." I thanked her and waited at the seats. I noticed the guy that I bumped into stare at me and handed his ticket to the other blonde lady. Before walking in the doorway he smirked at me and walked in. That was weird. Anyways I could have sworn I bought a ticket for right now. I checked the time and read 11:30 a.m. The flight doesn't depart until 11:40. Ugh I only have ten fucking minutes to get my ticket! I waited for about like 5 minutes until a lady came running towards me with a ticket in hand. "Ma'am we found the one you wanted!" She gave me the ticket and I practically hugged her to death. "Arigatou! You don't know how much my sister would be so happy!" I let go of her and she smiled. "You're welcome and have a nice trip! And congratulations on your sister!" She said as she walked away.

I smirked and laughed quietly. Man I'm so good a lying. I got my luggage and ran to the Gate. It was already 11: 38 and I ran full speed and made it just in time. "Wait wait! Don't close! I'm here!" I said as I gave the lady the ticket. She checked it and made me get inside quick. I quickly went towards the plane and got inside just in time. I walked towards the first class section and noticed it was practically empty. I shrugged it off and put my luggage up on the top where there was a little cabinet. Enough space for it to fit in. I sat on my seat and looked around. No one was in sight except that same guy came in and was sitting behind in the right side from me. I turned around and smiled. "What a morning huh?" I said as I laughed to myself. He chuckled too and nodded. "So you're going to your sister's wedding." He said getting up from his spot and sitting down next to me.

"Oh no, I lied about that. I don't have a baby sister. Just an older brother who's getting married to my best friend on Saturday not today." I said confessing to him. "Oh nice, I kind of fell for that." He said laughing. I laughed with him as well. "I'm Hoshina Utau." I said as I took out my towards him for him to shake. He did as well and shook mine. "Souma Kukai. Nice to meet you Ms. Hoshina." I blushed a bit and stuttered. "Just Utau is fine." I said looking away from him. "Alright then _Utau. _Just Kukai is fine for me as well." I nodded. To try to get the conversation to keep going I asked him a question. "So you going to Tokyo on vacation?"

"Oh um I guess you can call it like that." He said as he stared at the ground. I barely noticed he had a drink in hand which was kind of making me a bit thirsty as well. Kukai must of noticed cause he stood up. "I'll get you a dri- he didn't get to finish cause there was a slight bump making the drink spill on my new flannel blue plaid shirt. His eyes were wide as saucers like seriously saucers! "G-Gomenasai!" He said as he took off his jacket and started wiping it. I laughed at his stupidness. "It's fine. Let me just go wash up a bit in the bathroom." I said as I got up and walked towards the back where the bathrooms were.

I noticed as I walked towards the back was two guys in different seats dressing in formal tux's sleeping. They looked a bit suspicious but I didn't really care. I finally reached the bathrooms and got inside. Good thing I brought my bag with me into the bathroom. As I looked through my bag I realized I had plain black tank top in there. I changed out of my sticky shirt into my black tank top. I noticed my pigtails were a bit tangled up and in a mess. I took them out and brushed my hair with the brush I brought with me. As I untangled my hair I heard groans in pain, punching and bumping sounds. I just shrugged it off and put my hair back in its normal hair do.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a minute. Hmm, I might as well. I took out my tooth brush and put the paste on and started brushing my teeth. I quickly brushed and washed my mouth. I took out a mini spray scent thing for the mouth and sprayed some in my mouth. I put a bit of my favorite lip gloss and my lips. Suddenly there was a sudden_ thud _on the door. As always I ignored it and continued to admire myself in the mirror and looked if anything I need to fix on my face. _THUD! _I looked at the door and just glared at it. Sheesh there's other damn bathrooms. Why the hell do they want this one? Can't they see it's occupied? Geez!

_THUD! THUMP! THUD!_

"Occupado!" I yelled out to whoever kept knocking on the door. Sheesh peoples these days. I grabbed my bag and put all the stuff I used back in there. I got out and walked back towards the first class section and saw all the guys that were sitting in their seats sleeping on the ground knocked out. I stared and looked up and saw Kukai staring at me with two drinks in hand while smirking. What the hell did just happen?

**Me: Thank God I finished this -.-**

**Utau: -eye twitching- YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!**

**Me: o.o Calm your tits woman.**

**Utau: -Glares at me- LISTEN HERE B-CH-**

**Me: It's Akane now o.o**

**Utau: AKANE! I DO NOT! I REPEAT DO NOT! WANT TO BE PAIRED UP WITH THIS IDIOT! –points to Kukai-**

**Kukai: :c Aww Utau-Koi…**

**Utau: SHUT UP! –Glares-**

**Kukai: O.O –Hides-**

**Me: Well this was suppose to be A-Chan's Easter gift o.o But I was lazy so I didn't write it until today. So sorry A-Chan.**

**Kukai: You're not even sorry at all -.-**

**Me: I know c: **

**Utau: PLEASE R&R SO THAT I WON'T BE PAIRED UP WITH THAT THING! –points to Kukai-**

**Kukai: c: You know you love me~!**

**Utau: JKANFDGKJDFGNJSDFKGNDKJ!**

**Me: o.o Bye everyone, until next time!**

**Utau: NO WAI-**

**-Lights go out- **


End file.
